Battle of the Bands
by Rusty14
Summary: Cross Hearts is an all girl band. ZeroX is an all boy band. What happens when these two bands who really don't get along go to the same school and with the upcoming band contest who will win and will love bloom or will the bands hate each other til the end? Read and find out. SakuSasu, HinaNaru, TemaShika, InoKiba, TenNeji, MatsuGaar, more parings will be added later ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: I ****DO ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the songs that will be played. IF I did own Naruto**** Sasuke wouldn't have left and become evil T_T I cry for him.**

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Beta'd by: That Sakura8D girl :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cross Hearts!

"Hey Saki you ready?" The band's blond guitarist asked the lead singer and lead guitarist.

"Hell ya, Ino! Let's do this!" Sakura, was in a band with her four best friends: Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten.

The girls walked out on to the stand in the center of the stage together;

Sakura: pink hair a little below the shoulders, jade green eyes. Three clasp earrings on her left ear with dangling flame earrings, a black choker, a pink nose stud on the right side, wearing a black and red Sakura blossom sleeveless shirt. Five black and red metal bracelets on her left wrist, black mini jean skirt, and black knee-high heeled boots. She has a tattoo on her right shoulder-blade of a black Sweet Pea **(month and day flower they were born in)**. She is the lead guitarist and is 16.

Ino: waist length bright blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a top loop earring on both ears, purple snowflake dangle ones, purple tube top, black choker, lavender arm warmers. She had a purple colored nose stud on the left side, she had a tattoo of a grey Aster on her left shoulder-blade, dark blue jeans and air-walkers. She is the guitarist and is 16.

Hinata: elbow length blue hair, an deep blue nose stud piercing on the right side, a clasp on the left upper ear, fire dangle earrings, a black choker, she wore a black tank top which said "BACK THE FUCK OFF!" in white letters that cut off around her pierced navel. It showed an orange Carnation on the right side of her navel, wearing jeans that were hiphuggers wearing black and pink D.C. She is a guitarist and is 16

Temari: two dirty blonde pony tails shoulder length, a deep yellow nose stud on the left side, a clasp on her right ear, star shaped dangle earrings, a black choker, wears a one shoulder black tank midriff that says across her chest "A Little Higher Bub!" in red with a bloody knife below it. She has a dark brown Gladiolus on the left side of her pierced navel, she has a leather band on the upper part of her right arm, a skin tight black skull clothed skirt **(don't know how to describe it)**, black 4 in. strap high heels. She is a guitarist and is 17

Tenten: two side brown buns, a dark brown nose stud on the right side, a black choker, what looked like a black folded top **(I got the idea from Final Fantasy Paine)**, showing a brown color stud pierced stomach, black cargo pants with army boots, a purple Narcissus on the inner part of her right arm. She plays the drums and is 16.

"Okay let's go," Sakura said to her gang walking out with them.

"Right!" they said together.

**"NOW LET'S GIVE A WARM AND VERY LOUD WELCOME TO CROSS HEARTS!"** As soon as the announcer said this, the girls finished walking out, not showing any emotion.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET IT STARTED!" Sakura shouted to everyone cupping her mouth not using the microphone.

**(Love Bites (so do I) is by and owned by Halestorm LOVE THEM!)**

******(Tenten)**1 2, 1 2, 1 2 3 4**  
**

**(Sakura)**

Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her

**(All)**  
That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!

**(Sakura & Ino)**  
My lips are pale and vicious.  
You're foaming at the mouth.  
You've suffered in the darkness.  
I'll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I'm nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me.

**(Girls excluding Sakura)**  
That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

**(Sakura & Tenten)**  
It checks you in and kicks you down,  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"  
I've felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you'll never tame!

**(Ino, Hinata & Temari)**  
Love bites, but so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!

The crowd screamed as they finished the song, leaving the girls breathless from screaming so much.

"You want more?!" Sakura yelled, getting a very positive response from them, "What do you think girls, more?" Sakura asked, receiving smirks from them.

"Let's do it!" Tenten shouted.

**(Are You Ready owned and produced by Three Days Grace)**

**(Sakura & Temari)**  
You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents  
now It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?

**(Ino, Hinata & Tenten)**  
So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

**(All)**  
Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

**(All with the crowd)**  
Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?

**(Girls)**  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?

"Alright. Now we have to go people!" Sakura shouted, laughing. "We had a blast and hope you had fun listening! At our next concert, we will host a drawing for five people to get the chance to meet the band, so good luck everyone and if you have any requests, we're open for ideas on our website, see ya!" The girl jogged off stage after saying bye.

"Oh, thank God, but seriously a drawing?! That is spelling for disaster!" Tenten shouted.

"Hey, it was Anko's idea!" Sakura said.

"But you agreed to it," Ino said with Hinata nodding her head.

"Only 'cause it might do good for the band, that's all I was thinking about. And hey, maybe we might meet our fans who actually we might like" Sakura said as Anko came in.

"Hey girls" The bands manager said smiling to them, "okay so school starts tomorrow and it's 11:45. You couldn't wrap it up faster?" Anko said to Sakura.

"Don't look at me! The announcer's the one who was late announcing us. If you're going to snap someone's head off, it should be his" Sakura said, taking a drink of water.

"Point taken, now go home and get some rest before I have to take EXTREME measures, got it?" Anko said to them.

"Yes ma'am," they said together.

* * *

**Like I said before I don't own anything and hope you enjoyed it ;P**


	2. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	3. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
